Electric motors are commonly used in engine cooling fan structures to drive a fan that pumps cooling airflow through a radiator to cool the engine; During operation of the engine, engine compartment temperatures may reach levels that can damage the bearings of the electric motor.
Heat shields have been employed on a shroud structure of engine cooling fan structure to deflect heat from a motor used to drive a cooling fan. However, since the heat shield is coupled directly to the shroud, it is difficult to mount the shield to shrouds of different configurations so as to shield particular motors. Thus, a heat shield may need to be configured specifically for a particular should/motor assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a heat shield integrated with an electric motor to deflect radiant heat from bearing structure of the motor.